Harrison
Lieutenant Harrison was a male Human Starfleet officer who lived during the mid-23rd century. He served aboard the under James T. Kirk, from 2266 to 2269, during a historic five-year mission that starship undertook. In 2267, he was originally a technician first class and later a lieutenant. History In 2266, Harrison served in the sciences division, and sat at a forward bridge station during a star mapping mission that led to a tense first contact with the First Federation starship Fesarius on stardate 1514.0. Harrison was one of many bridge officers who were violently ejected from their seats when the Enterprise was forced to destroy a radiation-emitting space buoy operated by Balok. ( ) Harrison was working in a corridor while the Enterprise encountered Harry Mudd and his "cargo": a trio of women. He took a good look at the women as they walked by. ( ) Harrison was working in the ship's biopsy lab in 2266 when ''Enterprise'' personnel were afflicted with an intoxication from Psi 2000. Upon McCoy requesting a report from Harrison, a specific crewman began laughing hysterically over the speaker. Harrison was later at his post in sickbay (wearing a sciences blue jumpsuit uniform), helping to restrain Hikaru Sulu, while McCoy tested antidote serums. ( ) Later that year, Harrison (again wearing a sciences blue jumpsuit uniform) was working in a corridor adjacent to Charles Evans' quarters, at a panel labeled "atmospheric system". Harrison carried out this work while Spock was standing beside him and was meanwhile aware that Spock intended to use a force field. After Spock stated he would activate the force field himself and that Harrison had permission to return to his duties, Harrison did so. ( ) In battle with a around stardate 1709, Harrison took over for Lieutenant at the navigator's console on the bridge. ( ) Harrison was part of a security team that responded to a call of trouble at the ship's theater. Lenore Karidian stole Harrison's phaser to hold Enterprise crewpeople at bay. She accidentally discharged the weapon and killed her father, Kodos. ( ) When Khan Noonien Singh attempted to take over the ship in 2267, Harrison was wearing a red operations division uniform while among multiple crewmembers who were trapped, by Khan, on the bridge. Kirk's captain's log noted commendations for numerous personnel, including Technician First Class Harrison, who lost consciousness from oxygen deprivation. ( ) Harrison served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for a Horta on Janus VI. ( ) Harrison was part of a security detail that beamed down to an iron-silica planet where Lazarus and were found. ( ) Lieutenant Harrison, wearing a gold command division uniform, was among Starfleet personnel that beamed down to Omicron Ceti III in 2267. When sub-sonic vibrations were used to irritate Omicron spore-possessed crewmembers on that planet, Harrison was overcome by the effect and started fighting with Lieutenant Kelowitz and another crewmember. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage only) ** ** (stock footage only) ** (stock footage only) ** (stock footage only) ** (stock footage only) ** (stock footage only) ** (stock footage only) ** (stock footage only) ** (stock footage only) Background information Harrison was played by regular TOS extra Ron Veto. The name Harrison was mentioned in "Space Seed". Veto is one of only a few to wear the colors of all three divisions (sciences blue, operations red and command gold), in his various appearances. Harrison was one candidate rumored to possibly be an antagonist in the film . Before the movie was released, a name for the villain was revealed to be "John Harrison", though whether this was his actual name or merely an alias was undisclosed. , in the lead-up to the film's release, speculated a fifty percent probability that the character would turn out to be Lieutenant Harrison. External link * de:Harrison es:Harrison fr:Harrison (USS Enterprise) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Medical practitioners